Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup
''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends meet the Trolls ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by Tigerman531, Aaron the Meerkat and Ren the God of Humor. Plot Trivia *Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, Ono, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald, Goofy, Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Max Tennyson will guest star in this Adventure. *Scrat will make appearances in this. Scenes Prologue *May: *comes in with the mail* *Xion: Hey, Godmommy May. *May: *smiles* Hey, Xion. Here. *gives her a box* You got a package. *Xion: *takes it* That's weird. I didn't order anything. *May: *smiles* Maybe someone ordered you a gift. *Toothless: *Growls Curiosity* *Xion: Good point, Toothless. There is one way to find out. *(Xion opens the package, which is revealed to be a book on invention ideas) *May: *smiles* Must be something your mother got you. *Nico: a Book? *Pedro: although I expected something much a surprise. *Aqua: *smiles* You like it? *Xion: *smiles* Thank you, Mommy. *May: I'm gonna continue giving everyone their mail in the meantime. *Xion: *smiles* Thanks, Godmommy May. *May: *walks around and checks the mail until...* .....? "Princess Poppy"? Who's that? *Pedro: "Princess Poppy"? Like the princess of Pop? *Pinkie Pie: *smiles* Ooh! A letter from my penpal!! *May: ....? Your penpal? You have a penpal, Pinkie? *Pinkie Pie: Yeah! Princess Poppy of the Trolls! I've been writing to her for weeks! *Weebo: That explains the letters Pinkie got. *Nico: Hold up Girl! how do you know This Poppy Princess? *May: And how come you never told us of her? *Pinkie Pie: You never asked. *Xion: Well, what does her letter say? *Pedro: Yeah Pinks, What's it say? *Pinkie Pie: *opens the letter and gasps happily* She's inviting us to a party!!!! *Weebo: This Poppy sounds a lot like you, Pinkie. *Pinkie Pie: *smiles* We gotta go, guys!!! *Aqua: Hm...meeting Pinkie's penpal sounds like a good idea. *Xion: In that case, I'll go get Daddy. He's probably in the training arena with Ben again. *May: I'll go tell Jaden too. He has a right to know too. *Toothless: *Growls in agreement* *(Xion and May went to tell Jaden, Jeffrey and Hiccup the news) *(Jaden is seen playing with Baby Lily in the nursery) *(Hiccup Still Reading The Book About The History Of How few Viking Tribes Survived during the Gem War) *(Jeffrey had just finished training with Ben Tennyson) *Ben: *smiles* That was quite a workout! The Party * Kitchen Carnage *Chef: *holds Heffer, Amethyst, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Pinkie Pie, Discord, Donald Duck, Bunga and Ben Tennyson* What strange looking creatures. I've never cooked anything like you before. *Pinkie Pie: Hey! You don't wanna cook us! *Jaden: *tries to break outta the cage* PUT THEM DOWN, YOU FREAK!!!!!! *Jeffrey: *eyes glow draconically* LET THEM GO!!! *Discord: You should never eat the comic relief!! They taste funny!!! *Hiccup: Don't Cook them!!! *Bunga: We'd probably taste so bad!!! *Chef: Raw, of coarse you'd taste bad. But once I'm done with you, you'll taste even better!! *Astrid: I Recommend not the twins, they taste bad. *Tuffnut: We haven't Showered! *Jeffrey: *growls* *Ben: You won't be cooking us!!! *bites the Chef's hand* *Chef: OW!!!!! *drops them* *Poppy: RUN!!!!! *Ben: *activates his Omnitrix and presses it* *(Ben transforms into XLR8) *XLR8: *to the Chef* See you, sucker!!! *Chef: You're not going anywhere!!! *grabs a knife* *Amethyst: I don't know about you guys, but I'm outta here!!! *Pinkie Pie: *rushes off* *Donald Duck: *rushes over to the cage where everyone else is kept in* *Snotlout: Oh Great! They're leaving now. *To Jaden, Jeffrey, and hiccup* Some comic Reliefs, Huh?! *Jeffrey: Let's just focus on getting out of here!! *Donald: *gets closer* *(The Chef drops the knife in front of Donald) *Chef: I don't think so!! *Donald: *Quacks!* *Then runs to another direction* *Heffer: *runs* I didn't come all this way to become a steer steak! *XLR8: *quickly throws random kitchen objects at the Chef* *Chef: HEY!!! *XLR8: *smirks* Can't handle fast food?! *Amethyst: *Hides inside the pots* *Discord: *drops a bowl of sauce on the Chef's head* *Chef: *growls* Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Hiccup's Adventures Category:Brermeerkat Category:Musicals